Tout n'est qu'une histoire de taille
by Tisama
Summary: OS. Après la beuverie donnée par le roi Théoden, Pippin fait une grosse boulette, Legolas décide de s'isoler et Gimli décide de le suivre dans la forêt. PWP, crack fic !


**Titre :** Tout n'est qu'une histoire de taille  
 **Pairing :** Gimli / Legolas  
 **Rating :** M  
 **Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété du vénérable J.R.R Tolkien. Moi, je me contente de m'amuser avec.  
 **Résumé :** OS. Après la beuverie donnée par le roi Théoden, Pippin fait une grosse boulette, Legolas décide de s'isoler et Gimli décide de le suivre dans la forêt. PWP, crack fic !  
 **Genre :** Humour

 **Warning :** Yaoi, PWP. Les personnages sont OOC. J'assume totalement ce délire total.

 **Dédicace :** Cette fic est pour toi LeonaArgentC, qui m'a donné le défi de l'écrire. J'espère encore que tu ferras des cauchemars pour m'avoir fait écrire une telle ignominie. N'Evoli, si je me souviens, tu as été celle qui a lu la première fois ceci, alors elle est aussi pour toi. Je te remercie encore pour ta correction.

 **Note :** Cette fic date de trois ans, elle n'est donc pas aussi bonne que ce dont j'ai l'habitude de faire. J'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu et de l'améliorer avant de vous la faire partager. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Tout n'est qu'une histoire de taille**

La bataille finale approchait à grands pas. Legolas, accoudé aux remparts d'une tour du château du roi du Rohan, le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et reconnut le Rôdeur du Nord. Ils échangèrent quelques mots lui non plus ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil en ces temps troublés. Entre la bataille qu'ils venaient de mener et la tension s'accumulant dans les rangs, il ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser. Legolas omit sciemment de lui dire que c'était plus par claustrophobie qu'il partait s'isoler dehors.

Soudain, alors qu'ils parlaient de Sauron, l'Elfe sentit la présence du sorcier à l'intérieur du château. Les deux compagnons se précipitèrent dans la bâtisse. Ils découvrirent avec horreur que Pippin s'était emparé du Palantír. Craignant pour la vie du jeune Hobbit, Gandalf le lui arracha des mains et tomba à la renverse. Pippin lâcha le globe et il roula à terre. Le mage le ramassa avec précaution et l'enroula dans un linge. Pippin se fit sévèrement réprimander par le Magicien Blanc.

Voyant que tout le monde était sauf, Legolas céda à son irrépressible envie de sortir du château, loin de l'atmosphère étouffante du château, plus tendue que la corde de son arc.

Gimli, voyant l'Elfe s'éclipser, décida de le suivre. Avec cet imbécile aux oreilles pointues, qu'il avait appris à apprécier néanmoins, on ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait arriver.

De toute façon, Gimli avait pris une décision importante : depuis quelques temps, il ne supportait plus la proximité de son nouvel ami. À son contact, à sa présence, d'étranges sensations s'emparaient de son corps : des bouffées de chaleur, sa tête qui ne répondait plus, son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait, la perte de tout bon sens. C'est comme s'il était ivre sans avoir ingurgité une seule goutte d'alcool.

C'était inévitable : il devait éclaircir de nombreux points d'homme à homme... Ou en l'occurrence, de Nain à Elfe. Il devait saisir cette opportunité qui risquait de ne plus se représenter. C'était le moment idéal, surtout que ce fichu lutin des forêts semblait l'éviter comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose...

Bien loin des réflexions du Nain, Legolas se dirigeait vers les écuries lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il était épié, suivi. Alors il s'arrêta net et se retourna vivement en dégainant une dague dans une position de défense.

Gimli, derrière lui, croyant à une attaque, tira lui aussi précipitamment sa hache de son dos.

« Où sont-ils ?, demanda-t-il à l'Elfe qui fronça les sourcils. Qui ose s'en prendre à nous ?

_C'est de votre faute, Maître Nain... Vous me suiviez et j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi.

_Ah..., fit-il en se maudissant intérieurement. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

_Ce n'est rien. Vous aviez quelque chose à me demander, peut-être ?

_Pourriez-vous m'emmener avec vous ? Je crois que je vais exploser si je reste une minute de plus ici.

_Venez donc !, acquiesça joyeusement Legolas. Attendez-moi, je vais chercher un cheval.

_Un seul ?

_Vous ne savez pas monter alors...

_Rooh ! Ça va ! »

L'Elfe étouffa un rire puis revint quelques instants plus tard avec leur cheval. Il hissa le Nain en lui faisant la courte échelle puis monta lui-même. Ils trottinèrent jusqu'à un petit lac entouré de bosquets, à l'abri des regards.

Gimli se racla la gorge et son compagnon qui se désaltérait dans l'eau limpide leva la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« Vous avez un chat dans la gorge, demanda-t-il intrigué.

_Un chat ?! Mais je ne mange pas de ça moi ! Du porc salé c'est bien meilleur ! »

À cette réponse, Legolas ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se montrer exaspéré. Les Nains et les métaphores ne font jamais bon ménage... À la place, il fixa son compagnon sans rien dire. Celui-ci rougit violemment et bégaya :

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça ?! »

Legolas qui n'avait qu'un léger doute jusqu'alors venait de recevoir la confirmation de ses soupçons : il faisait de l'effet à Gimli ! Bien... Il pouvait commencer à s'amuser... Il se leva et retira son haut.

« Legolas ! Que faîtes-vous ?! Un peu de tenue, que diable !

_Vous aimez ?

_Ne racontez pas de bêtises et rhabillez-vous !

_Non. Je vais me baigner. Vous venez ?

_Je n'aime pas l'eau.

_Tant pis pour vous..., insista-t-il en retirant le reste de ses vêtements. »

Oh oui... il s'amusait follement...

Le Nain quant à lui ne rigolait pas du tout. Il se cachait les yeux de ses mains dans une tentative enfantine de se cacher du monde extérieur.

Legolas plongea dans l'eau avec grâce et poussa un soupir de contentement.

« Elle est excellente... Êtes-vous bien sûr de ne pas vouloir en profiter ?

_Absolument. L'eau emmêle ma barbe, c'est une horreur !, ronchonna-t-il en retirant ses mains de ses yeux. Je préfère une douche rapide...

_Dommage pour vous ! »

Il plongea à nouveau la tête sous l'eau, savourant sa douce caresse sur sa peau. Il enchaîna quelques cabrioles aquatiques et Gimli ce que son ami pouvait bien trouver d'amusant à ça. Timidement, il approcha sa main du lac et y trempa un doigt. Voyant qu'elle était bonne, il y plongea la main.

Legolas qui avait suivit son petit manège, profita que le Nain soit concentré sur sa main pour s'approcher silencieusement. Soudain, il bondit et attrapa le col de Gimli et le fit tomber dans le lac.

« Traître ! », hurla son ami.

Legolas riait tellement qu'il l'entendit à peine. Profitant de son désarroi, il plaqua Gimli au sol, qui était peu profond et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

« Touchez. Cette occasion ne se représentera pas et je sais que ça fait un moment que vous en avez envie. »

Le Nain rageait de s'être fait ainsi cerner mais ne put résister. Ce trop bel Elfe avait raison. Il en crevait d'envie. Il posa ses mains calleuses sur la peau immaculée de la créature sylvestre. Gagnant en assurance, il les fit glisser sur le torse et les abdominaux de Legolas. Il était hypnotisé par ce ventre fin musclé qui bougeait au rythme de sa respiration. Il passa ses doigts derrière les flancs déclenchant une superbe ondulation dans tout le corps au-dessus de lui, qui se termina en un arc parfait, ses dents se crispant sur sa lèvre inférieure. Enfin, il s'empara avec violence des fesses galbées.

Legolas sourit de satisfaction. Sa bouche alla effleurer l'oreille de l'autre et chuchota :

« Rien n'est plus beau qu'un corps mouillé, n'est ce pas ?

_Vous me rendrez dingue ! »

Gimli ne contrôlait plus ses mains. Elles parcouraient le corps nu, comme mues par leur volonté propre. Mais bientôt l'Elfe se redressa pour mieux le déshabiller. Le plus grand jeta un regard appréciateur sur son sexe gorgé de sang puis sans crier gare, le plaqua dos au sol, sur la rive et s'empala d'un coup sur sa verge.

C'était totalement irréel. Les parois brûlantes et étroites lui ôtaient toute autre sensation. Il poussa un râle rauque de pur plaisir.

Démarra alors un combat de coups de hanches et de reins, tout en gémissement et en chairs claquant l'une contre l'autre. Legolas se balançait de haut en bas, tandis que Gimli soulevait son bassin en se basant sur son rythme. Leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus chaotiques.

Soudain, dans un silence total, ils se libérèrent : Legolas se figea, le dos arqué, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte dans une expression de jouissance. Gimli, lui, avait les doigts crispés sur les cuisses de Legolas et ses lèvres formaient un « o » muet de même que ses yeux, qui étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

Reprenant leur souffle, ils se laissèrent tomber les quelques centimètres d'eau de la rive. Legolas éclata de rire quand il vit le regard noir de son équipier.

« C'était la première et la dernière fois, Legolas !

-Bien-sûr Gimli.

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Rien de rien.

-Parfait ! Raaaah ! Je suis encore mouillé !

-Laissons-nous sécher dans l'herbe. »

Le deux amis s'allongèrent sur la terre ferme avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, éclairés par la seule lumière de la lune.

XXX

Ah ça ! Ils vont le lui payer cher ces deux là lorsqu'il les aura trouvés. Les lits vides, pas le moindre mot et le cheval de Legolas disparu, lorsqu'il avait été l'heure de reprendre la route, Aragorn avait... comme qui dirait, crisé. C'était le mot.

Il avait commencé à les appeler, puis à les chercher partout dans le château jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envie de frapper sa tête de toutes ses forces contre les murs de pierre du château quand tout le monde fut forcé d'admettre qu'ils n'étaient nulle part.

Le Rôdeur avait donc pris son cheval, et avait fait route vers le petit bois à proximité du château. A priori, cela semblait être un bon refuge pour Legolas. Il avançait péniblement au milieu des ronces et des racines quand soudain...

« Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce que... Oh... puissances divines... ne me dites pas que... Legolas, Gimli ! J'exige une explication ! »

L'elfe releva légèrement la tête avant de la reposer immédiatement à cause d'un sérieux mal aux reins.

Aragorn les entendit marmonner puis il avisa le tas de vêtement en boule et leur corps nus. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir c'était bien ce qu'il craignait...

« Non ! En fait, ne me dites rien ! Vous avez trois minutes pour vous habiller et le même temps pour revenir. A tout de suite. »

Gimli ouvrit un œil vitreux. Legolas le regardait hilare.

« Maître Nain, nous sommes grillés. »

* * *

 _Même si c'est un gros délire hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je sais pas si je reviendrais sur ce fandom après ça... Bises !_


End file.
